


A Man Who's Still A Boy

by chocopieyj



Category: GOT7
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopieyj/pseuds/chocopieyj
Summary: At his birthday party, Youngjae realizes he isn't over his older brother's friend just yet but, this time, he feels like do something about it.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> 2shot of something I wrote with nothing in mind. Bear with me.

Everything in that place was a bit foreign to him - the thunderous music echoing through every corner of the apartment, the bodies twisting against each other in a somewhat obscene dance, the blinding blue and pink neon lights and the pile of stacked beer bottles in the kitchen that were gradually running out as people began to get increasingly intoxicated.

He didn't know even half of the people in his brother's apartment at the time, he knew some of Jinyoung’s friends but his guests per se there were only 2 persons - Yugyeom and Bambam, his best friends.

Nothing was familiar and yet he liked it, that was definitely the best option to celebrate a party and he was excited to be in a college-style party when he was still a high school student.

It was his 17th birthday and his stepbrother, 8 years older than him, came up with a big party in his apartment as the headquarters, with everything included - beer, vodka, tequila, rum, whiskey and all kinds of alcohol that Youngjae could get to think of.

Of course, these kind of parties weren’t suitable for someone of Youngjae's age (it was even illegal) but in his life he had always done things a bit improper for his age. He had an older brother after all, it was more the time he spent following Jinyoung than the one spent doing something with his own friends.

Besides, everything came out great - a good training for when he started with college in a year and it was his birthday party, he would have time to reflect in the morning.

“Jae! Do you like your party?” Jinyoung came from behind him, putting an arm around him and giving him a cup with a new drink, Youngjae smiled, nodding.

“It's great, hyung! Thank you.”

“Everything for my baby brother,” Jinyoung winked and pinched his cheeks gently as was his custom, “Have fun!”

The two stepbrothers were extremely close, they were joined by a strong bond even when they had no blood kinship.

When Youngjae's father and Jinyoung's mother got married ten years ago and they first met, Jinyoung loved him completely. Youngjae soon trusted him and they both became very fond of each other.

Since his parents' marriage was a complete fiasco, arguing all the time for the stupidest things and Jinyoung didn't want his younger brother to live listening to them screaming and fighting, he took him with him everywhere and the youngest definitely rather be with him than at home - Jinyoung looked after him better than anyone, anyway.

“Hyung! Your brother’s the best!” Bambam shouted in his ear, approaching him from the side along with Yugyeom, “This party is the best.”

“Though are you sure he did it for you?” His other friend intervened, “It seems that it was just an excuse to go crazy with his own friends.”

"Shut up!" Youngjae snapped rolling his eyes, it didn’t matter, this was his birthday and he didn't care that all of Jinyoung's friends were there, "He even bought me a cake and everything!"

His friends scoffed mockingly but Youngjae shrugged, taking a sip of the drink his brother gave him and grimacing immediately afterwards. The bitter taste of the alcohol still gave him the chills, but he liked that feeling of warmth that followed - it made him feel light.

He also knew that if he kept drinking he would end up drunk, but that was exactly the plan, he and his friends had already had a drink sometime, just a couple of sneak sips to try it but this time they wanted to take it seriously, and what better to do it in a safe place, with Jinyoung taking care of him all the time - the perfect opportunity to end up wasted.

Obviously, being the first time they drank like this, the alcohol effects rose to their heads very quickly - a couple of beers and some cocktails later and the three friends were already on the makeshift dance floor, jumping without following the rhythm of the music, screaming and laughing like crazy.

Some of those who were there, watched them between amused and mocking, but not even their prying eyes could make them feel uncomfortable or weird, they were in their little world of three and the rest didn't matter.

Soon, the environment got too hot, he was sweating and his mind felt cloudier because of the heat, and when people decided to pile up just where they were, Youngjae couldn’t take it anymore. He came out of there with the urge to breathe and, pushing persons on his way, he headed to the kitchen to get a cold drink, where Jinyoung was talking with a broad-shouldered guy who had his back turned on him.

“Jae!” Jinyoung called him to approach them, “Look who just came back finally.”

Youngjae was speechless for a couple of seconds. Im Jaebum, his brother's best friend since forever, moved to Japan just after getting his degree. It had been almost two years since he left and Youngjae couldn’t believe that it only took him a second of seeing his face to relive all the feelings he believed dead.

He was fourteen when he realized that he liked Jaebum - he was really good with him, he always treated him gently, he was kind and funny and for a teenager, it only took a perfect face and a couple of nice, pretty words to end up stupidly in love.

Youngjae always knew that it was something with not a future, Jaebum was a college student and he was still a junior high schooler, obviously he would never see him as something more than a younger brother, he quickly accepted it and resigned himself. He just liked to see Jaebum smiling at him and see him from afar, it was always okay with him that everything stayed platonic.

When Jaebum told them he would move, he hid very well how sad he felt for weeks, and gradually forgot about him. Or so he believed, because having him again in front of him made his heart begin to pound like crazy inside his chest.

“Hey Jae! Happy birthday!” Jaebum approached and hugged him tightly, Youngjae wouldn't miss the opportunity to hug him too, he smelled so nice, suddenly he felt his whole body warm up and in a very different way from the warmth of the drinks.

"Thank you,” Youngjae whispered, breaking the hug and Jaebum smiled at him. It was as if nothing had changed in that time they didn't see each other.

“I owe you a gift, Jinyoung didn't tell me sooner about your illegal party.”

The boy laughed, trying not to look like a total moron in front of him when he smiled, every birthday Jaebum gave him a gift and that somehow made him feel special, “Never mind, hyung! It’s good to see you. I missed you.”

“I've missed you too, you look... different,” Jaebum replied running a hand through his hair, Jinyoung frowned seeing the two smiling like that at each other and interrupted whatever was going on there, taking Youngjae by the shoulders and pulling him closer to his body.

“Do you want another drink?” He asked and Youngjae smiled nodding. Jinyoung smiled back and turned around to make him something, leaving the other two in an awkward silence.

“So…” Youngjae looked around the kitchen’s walls, looking for something to talk with him, “How was Japan?”

Jaebum’s lips twitched upwards, that soft smile that had always made his heart pound, and still did, “Nice! You should go to visit me, there’s a lot to do, I’m sure you’ll love Akihabara.”

“So you want to be like my personal tourist guide?”

“Sure! It’ll be fun. My coworkers showed me around, I can take you wherever you want.”

“Oh, and you… you know… got a girlfriend or something?”

The older guy smiled, shaking his head, “No much time for that Jae.”

“Good,” Youngjae smiled feeling somehow relieved, not that he had a hope but his heart felt easy knowing that Jaebum wasn’t seeing someone. Jaebum raised his eyebrows and the younger smiled awkwardly, “I mean, it’s good if you don’t want to have something, right?”

Jaebum chuckled, caresing softly Youngjae’s hair, “Yeah.”

Youngjae was used to that somehow, Jaebum always did that gesture but he still blushed like a silly teenager. He hoped Jaebum thought it was because of the alcohol.

And just then, a new song started through the speakers. He made a face as if it was the song of the century though he didn't know it and took Jaebum’s hand, “Hyung, come dance with me!”

Jaebum didn’t even have time to answer, because Youngjae was already dragging him into the living room, making some room between people to start dancing, if what Youngjae did with his arms while jumping could be called a dance. The older laughed but followed him anyways and began to mirror what he did, his hands were still joined.

When the music changed, Youngjae approached him, hooking the index of his free hand on the clip of his jeans, sticking to his body as much as he could, letting the sensation of heat invade him.

Years ago, he was okay with everything being platonic, but tonight he was feeling brave.

“Youngjae,” Jaebum said in a sigh, the boy thought he would pull away but he didn't and on the contrary, he hugged him by the waist and they danced slow and close, not keeping up with the song at all.

Youngjae began to move his hip over Jaebum's, with a movement that in his mind was barely noticeable, but the older one tightened the grip on his waist and Youngjae thought he heard a curse under his breath, but he wasn't sure.

A delicious current ran through his body and he started to grin himself against Jaebum's body, no matter if it was obvious or not, he just wanted to keep having that feeling. And suddenly, in his cloudy mind it seemed like a good idea to sniff the older’s neck and he smiled to himself when he felt Jaebum shudder.

“You smell so good, hyung,” he whispered and this time he clearly heard the curse Jaebum let out while trying to push him. But Youngjae didn't want to get away, he wanted to feel him and before he knew it, he poked out his tongue to lick Jaebum’s neck. He giggled, his hyung's skin didn't tasted at what it smelled.

“Fuck, stop.” Jaebum growled, taking him by the arms to push him away from him, Youngjae missed the warmth immediately and he pouted, trying to hug him but Jaebum just moved further away.

“Hyung!”

“Jae!” Jinyoung arrived just in time at their side, and Youngjae decided to hug him instead.

“Jaebum hyung doesn't want to dance anymore,” he complained like a little boy when something is denied, and Jinyoung patted his back gently.

“Remember he’s an old man, he gets tired easily.”

Jaebum rolled his eyes but Youngjae burst into a laugh, as if he had just heard the best joke of the world.

“Old man, old man…” he hummed.

Jinyoung smiled and handed him another cup, “Here.”

“I don't think he should drink anymore,” Jaebum intervened, he really thought the boy had had enough, but Youngjae drank almost the entire contents in one go.

“I can drink as much as I want!” He shouted so loudly his voice was heard above the music, and he immediately put on a sad expression, pouting, “It's my birthday.”

“Of course, birthday boy,” Jinyoung hugged him by the shoulders to take him to the kitchen, “I'm going to give you plenty of water.”

“I don't want water!” Jaebum could hear Youngjae whining and Jinyoung laughing as he dragged him along and he sighed heavily.

He also needed a bunch of ice water after whatever was just happening there.

* * *

Someone must have warned Youngjae that with this alcohol thing, he would have a tremendous want to go to the bathroom every three seconds.

And apparently it wasn't just him, since every time he wanted to enter the bathroom it was occupied and there was a huge waiting line. And that was when he wondered why the hell Jinyoung invited so many people.

At least he had privileges and could use the bathroom in Jinyoung's room, in which he went in staggering and focused hard on the bathroom door, walking slowly. He felt that the floor moved with every step and he didn't want to fall.

At the same time he grabbed the bathroom door handle, it opened form the inside, pushing him forward and causing him to fall into Im Jaebum's arms.

“Ouch, hyung!” He complained, Jaebum helped him get up and once he kept his balance on his own, he let go. Thought if it had been for him, he would have stayed in Jaebum’s embrace all night.

“Sorry, are you alright?”

“What are you doing here?”

“I had to pee,” the older shrugged, being the best and oldest of Jinyoung's friends, he had also earned the right to enter the bedroom’ bathroom.

Jaebum passed by but Youngjae took him by the wrist to prevent him from going, with an improper agility of the current state he was in.

“Hyung! Today is my birthday!” He said pouting and Jaebum couldn't help smiling.

“I know that, Jae.”

“Aren't you going to congratulate me?”

"Happy birthday, Youngjae," Jaebum ruffled his hair in a tender gesture but the pout on Youngjae's lips only grew.

“Not a hug?”

The older smiled again, nodding. He haven't seen Youngjae behave like this since many years ago, except maybe with Jinyoung - he always behaved like this when he wanted to get something from him and it worked every time, Jinyoung never denied him anything, anyway. He had Youngjae really spoiled.

Youngjae settle in his arms, drunken Youngjae liked to be like this and he couldn't help but complain when Jaebum pulled him away. The older laughed quietly, Youngjae was adorable with those nonconformity pouts in his face.

“Let's go back to the party,” he said but Youngjae stopped him again.

“I know what I want for my birthday present, hyung.”

“Tell me, then.”

Youngjae dangerously approached him hugging his neck, and smiled.

“What are you doing?” Jaebum told him a little in panic, trying to put him aside but Youngjae didn't move.

“A kiss.”

“What?!”

“Kiss me, Jaebum hyung. A birthday kiss.”

Jaebum moved his face when Youngjae tried to get close to his lips, “No. Jae, you're drunk.”

“I’m not!” Youngjae said, but corrected himself a second later, “A bit... but I want to kiss you.”

“You don’t know what you want.” _ You're a child. _ He stopped from adding, struggling again with him but Youngjae proved to be stronger than he seemed, even in his drunken state. Or maybe it was Jaebum the one that was drunker than he thought.

“I do know! Just a kiss, a small one?”

_ Oh God. _ Why did Youngjae suddenly look all sensual acting this innocent?

In that second of distraction, while Jaebum tried to process this Youngjae he wasn’t used to, the boy finally managed to get close enough to stick his lips to Jaebum's.

It was only a couple of seconds before Jaebum pulled away, looking at the boy with wide eyes but Youngjae didn’t give him the chance to react and kissed him again gently, just a light touch before separating. And again. And another.

And before he knew it, Jaebum held his waist tightly, approaching himself this time to kiss him properly. Youngjae responded gladly, moving his lips against Jaebum's in sync, with no haste. He wanted to enjoy his gift as much as he could.

Jaebum nibbled at his lower lip and made his way inside his mouth with his tongue and Youngjae gasped against his lips, no fighting for dominance and just letting himself go, enjoying all the sensations that caused him to caress and explore Jaebum's mouth with his tongue and vice versa.

His lips felt so good against his, it was almost as if they fit perfectly and, at that moment, it didn't matter if they were just the beliefs of a drunk, that was the best kiss someone had ever given him - not that he had a lot anyway.

Soon the air began to lack but Youngjae didn’t want to pull away from him, didn’t want the magic to break so soon. He hugged Jaebum tightly and tentatively began to kiss his neck, light touches and small bites, and his entire body sought more of Jaebum's, although there was no longer even a bit of a gap between them.

Jaebum growled, clenching his fist in his hair and pulling it back, to be this time the one who abused the skin of his neck. Youngjae groaned softly, feeling his teeth scrape the skin and his tongue play with the 3 earrings in his ear, and his body shuddered against him.

“Hyung,” he called in a sigh and the older stopped to look him in the eye. Youngjae licked his lips and a second later, Jaebum let go of the last bit he had left of self-control.

He attacked his lips with passion, more aggressively than the previous one, his tongue made its way into his mouth immediately and he began to explore more deeply, stroking everything he could inside and Youngjae loved it like this, letting out some quiet moans that drowned in Jaebum's mouth, his hands tangled in his hair, pulling him and his body swinging against his.

Jaebum held him tightly by the waist, walking backward until his knees touched the bed, lying with Youngjae into the mattress in a mess of arms and legs. He pulled away from him only a bit and Youngjae smiled at him, gently touching his cheek.

“I wanted to kiss you so bad, hyung.” He confessed, laughing at himself. It was so pathetic to have been in love for so long with a person that didn't even turn to see him twice and think of him just as his best friend's brother. “Did you miss me in Japan? I missed you a lot.”

“Of course I missed you,” Jaebum smiled softly and approached his face, kissing his lips tenderly, Youngjae smiled too, kissing him back.

“I've always liked you a lot, hyung,” he said in a sad whisper, it was his little secret and he didn’t want anyone to know, “Why am I still in love with you? I’m so stupid.”

“You’re not, Jae.” Jaebum sighed, pulling himself off Youngjae and sat next to him. “You’re so nice and pretty.”

The younger one smiled and dragged Jaebum by the neck to kiss him again, this time much more softer than before, their lips barely moving together, and Youngjae liked this too, the tingle in his body was so good.

While kissing, Jaebum helped him to lie comfortably and breaking off the kiss, he started stroking his hair. Youngjae realized, as soon as his head touched the pillow, how tired he was feeling suddenly, all the energy was gone and he let Jaebum know.

“I'm sleepy…” he muttered, feeling his eyes begin to close without him being able to avoid it and he touched the older man's face again, as if he regretted the fact that he couldn't stay with him any longer.

“Go to sleep, Jae.” Jaebum whispered caressing his hair until he closed his eyes and fell asleep and then, kissed his forehead before leaving.

* * *

When he left the room, the party looked exactly the same as when he left, apparently it had not been too long though, for Jaebum, it had been a slow torture to be alone with a Youngjae for whom he wasn’t mentally prepared.

Youngjae had changed a lot in those years that he wasn’t around. When he left, he was still a child with plump cheeks who laughed at anything and overflowed innocence. Now, all that baby fat was gone, the line of his jaw was well defined and he wore clothes so tight he could tell he enjoyed how his body had changed.

He still had a dazzling smile and innocent eyes, but there was something more manly about him and it was… attractive.

He sighed heavily, shaking his head to clear himself out of those thoughts. He couldn't think like that, Youngjae was a kid, eight years younger than him.

“Hey! Have you seen Youngjae?” Jinyoung came from behind him, he seemed a little worried about losing sight of him.

Jaebum laughed mockingly, pointing to the room, “I just put your brother to sleep, he was dead.”

Jinyoung scrutinized him with suspicion but he shrugged it off, deciding it wasn’t time to discover what Jaebum was hiding, “Are you going to sleep over?”

Jaebum nodded, he didn't feel like going home at that time and all he wanted now, was get wasted, so he headed to the kitchen for more drinks. He needed a lot of alcohol to forget what just happened in the room and to remind himself that Youngjae was still a child.

He was a baby. _Fuck._

  



	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, did you think I'd never finish this? 
> 
> I did after 483312 years!

As soon as he opened his eyes, a pain split his head, like a nail piercing his temple and an incessant beeping rumbling in his eardrums - apparently he was too old to get drunk to unconsciousness.

He got up with difficulty from the couch he slept in, his bones cracking with every move, he was also too old to bear a night on a hard sofa.

He came to the kitchen almost by inertia, his eyes were barely open and he was holding out the urge to puke every drop of alcohol he had last night, he rummaged through all the cupboard, he was sure Jinyoung had painkillers somewhere and he took a half-drink bottle of juice in the refrigerator, he swallowed 2 pills he found with it, hoping it would make effect as quickly as possible.

He groaned painfully, seriously thinking about all the bad decisions he's made in his life - at the time he didn't even remember why exactly it was that he decided to drink a whole bottle of Smirnoff Tamarind by himself.

"Damn..." He muttered tiredly, stumbling over to Jinyoung's room, holding his head with his hand, he felt like it was going to fall off.

He wasn't thinking clearly when he got to the room and got rid of his drunken stinking clothes in front of the bathroom door and went into the shower with a sigh, the hot water immediately relaxed him, he could fall asleep under the stream.

The shower worked a bit, coming out with a towel wrapped around his waist he felt cooler, less sticky and at least he could already keep his eyes open and ignore the headache. When going out, he noticed a lump on the bed and now with a clearer mind and less pain, he remembered why the Smirnoff bottle, the worst decision of his life was still with his eyes closed wrapped in the blankets looking like a little dumpling.

Jaebeom smiled to himself, he looked so pretty. He shook his head a second later. No, he couldn't think like that, he had to stop whatever that was before it started.

Trying not to make too much noise, he rummaged through the drawers for some clothes, it was difficult to find something he liked among the neat, formal and boring clothes of Jinyoung but he couldn't complain when he was going to take it without asking. While looking for sports clothes that his friend must have somewhere, soft movements were heard behind him, followed by a soft voice calling him.

"Hyung?"

Jaebeom swallowed hard and turned his head to see Youngjae sitting on the bed with wild hair and half-open eyes, "Hey."

"What time is it?" asked the younger one, rubbing his eyes with his fists, cute.

"No idea. How are you?"

Youngjae shrugged and yawned, a second later he got up to go to the bathroom half-sleep, closing the door behind him and Jaebeom could hear splash sounds right after.

He hurried to get dressed, he didn't really want to deal with Youngjae or anything that happened the night before when his head still hurt, finally finding some sports pants that if he remembered correctly was his, what was it doing there?

The sound of the toilet flushing and running water is heard, and he rushed to find a T-shirt or whatever but none of those clothes fit him, damn his broad shoulders and damn Jinyoung who didn’t wear oversized clothes.

He had to relax, he thought to himself, it was just Youngjae, he had known him all his life, he didn't have to make this an awkward situation. Seeing the state the boy ended up in yesterday, maybe he didn't even remember anything.

"I’m so hungry!" Youngjae groaned coming out of the bathroom looking as fresh as a lettuce. He had already settled his hair a little bit and the circles under his eyes were more marked than usual but he looked just as beautiful as ever, those pretty cheeks and pink lips - thank God no one could hear his thoughts.

"I hate young people," Jaebeom growled, glancing at the younger boy who walked around like yesterday was a regular non-alcoholic night, making him laugh.

"Hyung, please."

"I feel like shit."

"Aww! Poor hyung.” Youngjae exclaimed stroking his hair gently, Jaebeom's hair stood on end with that slight touch.

The younger one smiled at him tenderly and something in Jaebeom's head ordered him to go away but the boy was like a magnet, so beautiful and so soft and he was getting too close to his face and his lips touched his in a too short kiss.

"Youngjae," Jaebeom came to his senses as he moved away from the touch, he didn't want to hurt him but this was something that wasn’t going to happen again, that that was a mistake and the faster Youngjae understood it the better it would be for him too, "We need to talk about this."

Youngjae shook his head, probably aware of what Jaebeom was going to tell him and clearly it was something he didn't want to hear, instead he held him by the hip just above the waistband, his fingers barely touching his skin sending electrical currents to places he shouldn't feel anything.

"Just..." And he approached again, slowly really giving him the option to reject him.

Jaebeom must still be drunk, he was still drunk and that was why he was looking at the younger’s lips with intensity putting his hand on the back of his neck, that was why it was he himself who cut the gap and kissed him gently.

His mouth tasted like toothpaste and his lips were delicious, plump - better than he remembered from the night before or maybe it was that he couldn't enjoy it in his five senses, their lips were moving in full sync, perfect, Youngjae was perfect. But it wasn't right.

"Jae," Jaebeom broke away, sticking their foreheads together, he could hear Youngjae letting out a whiny sound of disagreement that made him smile but he ignored the the jump in his heart. "Jae, we can't... you're-"

"What are you doing?"

Jinyoung's voice was like a bucket of ice water, they separated in less than a microsecond. Jaebeom nearly throw his whole stomach by his mouth in panic but Youngjae laughed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Happy birthday hug."

"Do you have a sweatshirt or something that fits me?" Jaebeom asked, if Youngjae could be so chill about it, he could also pretend nothing is going on.

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at him for a moment, distracting himself with Youngjae asking him to come down for breakfast. The older brother signed pointing a door down the hall, "Get one from Jackson’s."

Jaebeom was happy that he had something to do to get away from his friend's inquisitive gaze, although he knew that this wouldn’t be the end of that matter just like that.

If Jinyoung saw them kissing, he was screwed.

* * *

When he entered the kitchen, Jinyoung was cooking something on the stove and Youngjae wasn't there, he didn't want to ask where he was to avoid prompting that topic of conversation.

"I'm starving," he said instead, grabbing a piece of beacon on a plate, but it wasn't his friend's idea to talk to him about food.

"What happened yesterday between you and Youngjae?"

Jaebeom choked on the bite and coughed a few times, "What do you mean?"

"Those idiot glances and the obvious demonstration of twerking in the living?"

"I don't know what glances you're talking about, Jinyoung and the dance?" For a second he thought that he had also seen them kiss in his own bed, the thing about Youngjae's sensual dance was what worried him the least at the moment, "He was drunk, he hardly knew what he was doing."

“He didn't know, but what about you? Don't think I didn't see the way you were looking at him.”

"I swear I don't know what you're implying."

"You better. And don't think I believed that shit about today's birthday hug. What are you up to with him?”

"Jinyoung, relax," Jaebeom shook his head, well of course he looked at Youngjae, he had changed and he wasn't blind, but it wasn't that obvious or was it? Definitely, if Jinyoung found out about the kiss, he was going to kill him. "Sometimes you make up very weird stories in your head, Youngjae's just a kid."

"I'm serious Jaebeom, don't mess with him."

Jaebeom knew that Jinyoung did know whatever had happened between them the night before, he always realized everything but it wasn't that he was going to confess just because of the pressure. And besides, he was completely overreacting - If he wasn't the best for Youngjae? Of course not, he was too old, but he wasn't a bad match, either. But the real problem wasn't Jaebeom, Jinyoung would get on like this with anyone who hit on his brother.

"You're also not going to keep him in a bubble all his life."

"Who?" Youngjae walked right into the kitchen, asking before Jinyoung could answer Jaebeom's statement.

"You, Jaebeom has the impression that I have you captive." Jinyoung replied and the other rolled his eyes.

Youngjae didn't say anything, he looked more quiet than normal and sit quietly on the kitchen island, Jinyoung pu a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him for breakfast and the youngest ate in silence.

"You're good?" Jaebeom asked him but it was Jinyoung who answered for him, in a way trying to get him away from him.

"He's fine, weren't you going to leave already?"

"I was going to stay and clean up."

"You have to unpack in your new apartment, right?"

"Where are you going to live, hyung?" Youngjae suddenly asked, looking up.

Jaebeom got up and smiled softly at him, but it was Jinyoung again who answered, "His building is nearby. You have things to do don't you?" Jinyoung groaned starting to put empty cans into garbage bags. "Go away."

Jaebeom rolled his eyes, "You really do get unbearable in your hangovers."

"Bye."

Jaebeom snorted and waved goodbye to the brothers, going to the door dodging some bodies still in the living room half-dead. It wasn't going to be long before Jinyoung woke them up with a kick to make them leave too.

"Wait hyung!" Youngjae came after him, and held his hand to stop him on the door sill, Jaebeom felt a soft tickle where his skin joined the younger's, and he mentally suppressed himself - he couldn't react like that because of that kid's touch, as if it was the first time their hands touched. "Can I go see your apartment?"

Jaebeom tried to keep everything on the innocent field, _he's your best friend's brother, he's you best friend's younger brother,_ he repeated in his head. "Sure Jae, right now it's a mess but it'll always be open for you."

"Cool." Youngjae approached his face and kissed him, this time the older one immediately walked away fast enough so that that little touch wasn't actually considered a kiss.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He said in a choked yell, looking over his shoulder to make sure Jinyoung wasn't around to see them.

Youngjae pouted, looking painfully cute on his face, and tried to get close to his lips again but Jaebeom held him tight by the shoulders.

"Enough, dammit." He shoved him a little roughly away from him, "See you later, Youngjae." That said, he left Youngjae standing in the hallway, scowling with a pain in his chest.

* * *

Jaebeom felt awful after that goodbye, he didn't want to be in bad terms with Youngjae either, and while he didn't want to destroy his little crush he had to make things clear with him - he called him, asking him to come to his new apartment so they could talk.

"Hyung!" Youngjae walked into the flat like nothing had happened, looking around and automatically feeling at home, Jaebeom still had some boxes that were missing to unpack but the boy didn't seem to mind. "It's nice, I thought it would look like your old dorm."

Jaebeom smiled, his eyes turning into half moons - Youngjae had always been cute in his eyes, why did it feel different now? “It looks more like a faithful copy of my apartment in Japan. Do you want to eat something?"

Youngjae nodded, going straight to the kitchen without waiting for him and starts looking through the pantry, "You only have instant noodles, hyung."

“I haven't did grocery shopping yet, so you'll have to settle for that. Take out two packages and a a plate.” He pointed to a drawer where he could find what he asked for as he filled a saucepan with water to make the noodles.

They both ate while talking about unimportant things, the atmosphere between them was very comfortable, as it always had been - Youngjae in addition to being Jinyoung's brother was also his friend, Jaebeom had always seen him like that, and he liked that they could have varied conversations and laugh together as always, as if no time had passed between them. What worried him most was that their relationship would become awkward.

When they finished, he got up to wash the dishes and it was then when thin arms wrapped around his waist, he felt Youngjae hide his face between his shoulder blades and his warm breath piercing the fabric of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" he asked trying to ignore the way his body shuddered, and clenched his fists around the other's wrists to pull him away.

"Hyung, about the other day..."

Jaebeom sighed, turning to look at him taking care to take a healthy distance from him. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm sorry about the way I talked to you when I left, but -”

"I know it was because Jinyoung was there," Youngjae interrupted him, smiling tenderly and approached him, trying to hug him again, though Jaebeom stopped him, holding him by the arms.

"It isn't just that, Youngjae. It's not going to happen again, nothing we did at your party, do you understand?” Jaebeom was trying to be as gentle as possible with his words, it wasn't the point of hurting him, but he couldn't focus properly with Youngjae so close and those pretty little eyes staring at him like a lost puppy. God no.

"I like you, hyung." The younger whispered, holding onto Jaebeom's shirt. He didn't know if it felt good to finally confess it, that feeling that he had carried in secret for so many years, or just pathetic - it seemed like he was somehow trying to convince Jaebeom to like him back too.

"I know, Jae." Jaebeom whispered too, sighing deeply.

Youngjae looked at him between shocked and terrified, “Do you know? Since when?"

The older one smiled softly, he didn't want to embarrass him with that so he didn't confess he had known it for years - Youngjae wasn't exactly subtle when he blushed with every little thing he did or when he stared at him for hours with a dreamy smile on his face. "You told me when we kissed, don't you remember?"

"Oh. Yeah, right." Youngjae seemed noticeably more relieved, "And about that..."

"Listen to me, Jae." The older one took a more severe stance, “Sorry, that didn't go well and you can't… we can't have that kind of relationship. I shouldn't have played along."

"It wasn't a game for me, hyung."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Yongjae turned away from Jaebeom and snorted angrily, that temper not everyone was used to seeing in him - everybody's sunshine. Jaebeom remembers always laughing when Youngjae was upset, he even pressed all his buttons to make him lose it - he was immature and Youngjae was a boy, now that he thought about it he didn't know why it was so funny to see him angry, now he was a bit scary, to be honest.

"I’m not a kid, Jaebeom."

"What?" He didn't know if he was more dismayed by how angry he sounded or that he had just used his name like that.

"I heard you with Jinyoung hyung." He snapped at him, trying not to scream.

Deep down he knew that Jaebeom was right, all that was stupid but now that it happened he just wanted a little more and he couldn't think straight, nor see beyond his own personal interests - he had wanted it for so long and now that he was courageous enough to confess he couldn't let it go just like that, he needed a better excuse than 'you're a kid'. Jaebeom had to stop treating him as such.

"I'm not a little boy, nor an idiot."

"Youngjae, I'm sorry." He never wanted to make him feel like this, "But the kiss... shouldn't have happened, damn it's just..."

"Do you regret it?" Youngjae suddenly sounded so disheartened that his heart also broke seeing him like that.

"No!" He yelled, he did had to make that very clear, but he still had to be the adult there, the one with some awareness and acting correctly, “It's not that Youngjae, but you're 17, dammit! You're a baby and I shouldn't… this shouldn't…”

Youngjae thought about it for a second and approached Jaebeom dangerously fast and too close, he was too close when he whispered in his ear, "I want to be your baby."

"Shit, stop." All the alarms went off in his brain, no, no, no. They weren't going to those dangerous terrains but Youngjae's gaze wasn't as innocent as it should be and he bites his lip so sensually it's driving him crazy. 

No! He had to be the adult there, he was a responsible adult who should push the boy when he got even closer, the adult who didn't want him.

"What? I want you, hyung.”

"You don't know what you want, Youngjae."

"I like you hyung! Is not enough? You don't like me? Do you think I'm ugly or...?”

"God no! Jae, you're beautiful!" Which was completely true.

"So?"

"I'm 8 years older!"

"You don't like me?"

"I like you." He stated confidently and that surprised even him a little. Well, he had never really stopped to think about it, he had always liked Youngjae as a friend, even as a younger brother but at the time he wasn't sure that what he suddenly feels is new or it had actually always been there, or when did he start to feel like this, "But... I've known you since you were 7 and..."

"I'm not 7 anymore, hyung. I'm not a little boy." Youngjae leaned in closer, wrapping his arms around his neck, so close, their lips brushed, "Let me show you how much I've grown."

"This is wrong..." Jaebeom said, but his mind suddenly didn't agree as much, he didn't try to pull away either because Youngjae's lips and his warm breath against his face distract him, he even moved closer to leave a soft kiss on Youngjae's lips, very short and unsatisfactory, “You're illegal, shit. You're… you're amazing. ”

"Hyung."

"I'm out of excuses."

The older boy sighed, finally sticking their lips in a hungry and very needy kiss, Youngjae was eager to follow what they had left the day before, Jaebeom wrapped his waist in a possessive hug and stick their bodies leaving no room for even a small gap between them, responding to the kiss with almost as much need, their tongues uniting in a frenzy and their breaths escaped from their lungs instantly.

When they parted, soft moans escaped Youngjae's throat, "You screwed up my self-control."

Youngjae chuckled breathlessly, touching Jaebeom's chest tentatively over the clothing and reached out to kiss his neck, the older man's fists clenched his hip tightly as he threw his head back, to feel more of that soft touch and then their crotches brushed, Youngjae let out a groan mixed with surprise and sudden pleasure, digging his teeth into his neck.

"Hyung..." he whispered in his ear, almost a moan.

"My name... say my name." The older one also whispers, moving against him again pulling delicious sounds from Youngjae's throat.

"Jaebeom."

Jaebeom couldn't hold back anymore, his lips met again and those quiet gasps drove him crazy, he wanted to hear more of that, louder, that sweet voice moaning his name and he wanted to feel more of Youngjae's hands, so soft, experimentally slipping under his shirt to touch his abdomen.

Jaebeom shoved him up and lifted him hard to get him onto the counter, where he settled between his legs kneading the meat of his thighs, which were just as he had imagined them at some point - of course he imagined it, those jeans he wore were a sin, and they were plump, firm but plushy, perfect.

The youngest took him by the neck to attract him, kissing him in a rush, his tongue exploring almost desperately his mouth, meeting his tongue that is just as eager to play with his and it was a dirty kiss, he feels saliva at the corner of his lips and his chin and basically Youngjae had his tongue deep in his throat but he didn't care, he loved everything about the boy, how his hands buried in his hair tightly like trying to move his head in the direction he wanted to take the kiss and his legs holding him tightly between them, trying to bring him closer to his body.

Jaebeom buried his fingers in his thighs, and wanted nothing more than to touch the skin under his jeans, he conforms by sneaking one of his hands under his shirt, the skin on his sides so soft, untouched, he could feel how Youngjae shuddered to feel his fingers playing all over him, exploring his side and slowly stroking his back.

The other hand wraps around his waist, and he begins to move his crotch against the boy's, rubbing against him with swift movements, matching the rhythm of the kiss, feeling himself harden quickly against Youngjae.

"Shit," Youngjae broke the kiss by throwing his head back, taking breaths and in turn moving against Jaebeom as well, his hip curving on the counter, so sensual, Jaebeom didn't wait a second to attack his neck, he was going to mark that immaculate skin with reddish and purple spots, claiming it as his for at least a moment.

The kitchen filled with muffled, desperate moans, Youngjae clutched at his shirt, pulling it, and Jaebeom understood what he wanted - it takes a second for the man to take his shirt off, tossing it somewhere.

Youngjae's hands wander tentatively across his abdomen and chest, as if he didn't know what he was doing, but he knew it very well, suddenly squeezing one of his nipples between his fingers, making him moan loudly, which made him smile.

Youngjae jumped off the counter, kneeling in front of him and giving him a wicked grin, starting to unzip him.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" And he didn't wait for his opinion, it's not that he was going to stop him, if Youngjae wanted to suck him off, so be it. 

He leaned against the counter, not taking his eyes off Youngjae and his daring hands sliding his pants along with his underwear to mid-thigh.

Youngjae looked up again for a second, before taking his manhood in his hand, pumping the already hardened length slowly, his tongue entering the game soon after, stroking the tip as he savored the pre-cum piling up.

"You taste delicious, Jaebeom." He whispered, sending him an evil look, before opening his mouth and slowly sliding his cock into his mouth. First just sucking on the tip and then taking a little more, and a little more, until it was deep down his throat.

"Shit!" The older one growled, one of his hands flying into Youngjae's hair pushed his head gently, indicating what he wants. He feel the boy smile around his hard flesh, how could he possibly smile as he takes a fucking cock in his mouth.

Youngjae complacently began to move back and forth, deftly gobbling him up, that warm feeling, and the smooth roughness of his tongue felt so good against his length, his wet mouth deliriously engulfing him as his cheeks cupped him as he sucked hard.

The boy twisted his tongue around him, pressing the tip of the head before swallowing it, moving the muscles of his throat in a soft way, Jaebeom moaned with a sharp voice that didn't seem his, his body twisting as he feels electricity running through him, "Oh shit… where did you learn to do that?"

Youngjae released him from the wet, delicious moment, looking up at him and smiled wickedly, "I told you, hyung. I'm no longer a child."

"Damn," the older man inhales deeply, trying to control himself, he couldn't cum that fast but Youngjae was so fucking good, "You sound like a whore. Is that why you're so good at this? Are you a little slut? Do you like my dick this much?"

Youngjae didn't answer, he didn't need to answer how much he liked that piece of meat if he could show it to him, and once again he slipped the length in, sucking hard and quickly shoving it all into his mouth as if there was no easier thing in the world and Jaebeom could see just white noise around him, he couldn't hold on much longer.

With one hand in his hair, he shoved him away from his member, breathing hard as he felt the cold air when Youngjae's mouth left him, his body trembled with small spasms, but he didn't take time to catch his breath, he pulled the younger to stood up and attacked his lips less than a second later.

He pushed himself into him, tucking his leg between his, felt Youngjae's hard member on his thigh, and smiling at himself, he took Youngjae's hip to move him against his leg, Youngjae let out a breathless moan, starting to rub on him.

"Hyung," Youngjae said in a breath, holding onto his shirt tightly grinding against him, desperate, "Hyung..."

Jaebeom leaned in slightly, leaving a kiss too innocent in contrast to how he squeezed his hip to make him to move faster, harder, "Yeah?"

"Take me to bed."

Damn, and the way Youngjae looked at him, a mix of that new half-innocent Youngjae mixed with desire, that bedroom look that turned out to be terribly sexual and only triggered his desire, was his downfall.

He didn't have to ask twice, he pulled him kissing him messily, half trying to put his pants in place, hitting himself a couple of times on the way with the furniture, it was a disaster but finally he threw him on his mattress, getting on him and taking off his shirt in one movement and working on the other pieces of clothing that were definitely unneeded.

Youngjae didn't wait too long to also strip Jaebeom of his clothes, delighted with the way Jaebeom examined his naked body as if Youngjae was a vision, he felt that way.

Jaebeom gently caressed his thighs, leaving a trail of kisses along the length of his leg, leaving small bites on the soft, whitish skin that will soon be adorned with reddish marks of his teeth.

"God, you're beautiful," he said in a whisper admiring him, Youngjae snorted but his face was colored with an almost imperceptible pink in the dark the room, the curtains were drawn so that the light of the day was barely visible.

Jaebeom saw him alienated in slow motion, running his eyes all over his body, suddenly, Youngjae moaned loudly, curving his back feeling a strong slap on his leg.

"Hyu-ah!" Yet another hit, the sound of skin-on-skin accompanied by Youngjae's scream echoing off the walls, Jeabeom bit his lips enjoying how his skin bounced and reddened.

He gave him one more dry slap, then clenching his shaking flesh between his fingers tightly and his teeth wedging somewhere in his leg, putting them on his shoulders leaving Youngjae exposed for him.

Youngjae, his eyes hazy and unable to focus anything else, didn't realize how vulnerable he was now, more busy feeling Jaebeom's lips on his body and his hands caressing his skin.

He lifted his face to kiss him, wrapping his fingers tightly in his hair, enjoying the warmth that began to accumulate in his lower body, the older man's hands running all over his body, his breathing shaking with each caress but immediately tensed as he felt his hands on his behind, trying to hide his reaction with much deeper kisses.

Jaebeom pulled his buttocks apart and touches his entrance with his forefinger, tucking in the tip slowly, tentatively, just entering to immediately exit and outline the edge before reintroducing it, not noticing how Youngjae tensed more and more around him and how his hands clung to the sheets, the knuckles white by the force with which he did so, but as he inserted two fingers in deeper, Youngjae pushed his shoulders with his feet, shaking his head.

"No!" he said almost in a scream, sitting up quickly, "Stop."

Jaebeom looks at him almost panicked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... just..." The boy hugged his legs and hid his face on his knees, trying to regulate his breathing. After the spanking it was obvious the kind of sex Jaebeom enjoyed but he didn't expect him to stick his fingers in dry and without any preparation, he felt the pressure was going to tear him from inside. It was too much.

"Jae?" Jaebeom put his hand on his back gently, caressing his skin delicately, "Baby, are you okay? Did I hurt you? Sorry, I thought you..." He didn't end the sentence, "Do you want to stop?"

Youngjae shook his head, looking up, taking the older man's free hand in his, "No, I'm sorry."

"Why?" Jaebeom asked, cocking his head with a confused expression, he looked cute.

"I… never… never have… this…"

The realization covered Jaebeom's face right away and he wants to hit his forehead for how rough he was but, god, Youngjae looked like anything but a beginner even if deeply inside it bothered him to admit it, he was a baby after all but he didn’t want to think of his age right now. Obviously, if he had known he would have treated him differently.

"Shit, Youngjae I'm sorry! I thought… well after the kitchen…"

"I've done that before," Youngjae shrugged like it was nothing, "I just never got that far."

Jaebeom nod and stroked his face superficially, reaching out to kiss him, "Do you want to stop?"

"No, I wanna do it."

Youngjae came closer, kissing him this time not as messy and passionate as before, but slower and deeper, setting the pace he wanted them to carry this time, and Jaebeom's hands on him moved much slower, barely touching him.

The older man pulled away from him for a moment to rummage in one of his drawers for a bottle of lube and condoms, and he settled between his legs, Youngjae spreading it for him, trying not to look nervous.

Jaebeom smiled at him, kissing him slowly as he wetted his fingers with lube trying to distract him with soft bites on his lips and neck, and his free hand stroking his nipples as he began to insert his forefinger into his entrance.

Youngjae huffed but immediately relaxed, quickly getting used to the invader, it felt weird but it wasn't painful like the first time they tried. Soon one more finger joined that one, this one felt more painful, he felt his body open forcibly and he couldn't avoid the uncomfortable gasp, Jaebeom kissed him on the cheek, whispering in his ear.

"You’re fine, relax baby, can you do that for me? Take a deep breath."

Youngjae followed the instructions and takes a deep breath, relaxing his hole as much as possible so that Jaebeom can go in deeper, it didn't hurt anymore but it was not exactly pleasant, it just felt weird and he concentrated on the older man's mouth nibbling on his clavicles, on how his teeth snap together for just a second and then his tongue running over the mark it leaves.

After a while when he was completely relaxed and no longer so aware of the digits moving within him, Jaebeom added one more, sending a stab of pain to his bottoms, him tensing again.

The older shushed him kissing him slowly, forcing him to focus only on his lips over his, until soon he melted into his arms, starting to feel a tingling sensation in his belly as Jaebeom's fingers opened inside, still strange but good, better every time. Jaebeom imitated small thrusts and curled his fingers, touching something inside him that makes that delicious smooth sensation multiply by a thousand, Youngjae moaned loudly, tensing again but this time it's a good thing.

Jaebeom smiled, stimulating that exact spot, "How does it feel?" he asked in a whisper, Youngjae gasped, holding onto the sheets and his body writhing under his, "Jae, talk to me."

"Good," the boy replied on an exhale, "Feels good, hyung."

"Jaebeom."

"Uhm?" Youngjae barely opened his eyes, his clouded gaze barely focusing on him.

"Call me by my name."

"Jaebeom!" He groaned as the older man hit his prostate, his body lifting slightly off the mattress, feeling warmth run through his entire body, building his arousal.

Soon, Jaebeom withdrew his fingers inside him to get ready, Youngjae immediately sat up, getting the condom on the bed and putting it on with more agility than Jaebeom expected, after all the first time thing.

The man gasped quietly as he feels Youngjae's hands slowly lube his hard on, just that soft touch was driving him crazy, as Youngjae briefly squeezed him to keep stroking him later - he wouldn't hold on much longer.

"Lie down," Jaebeom whispers, pushing those delirious hands away from him, Youngjae spread his legs so that he could fit between them.

Jaebeom moved closer to his face, kissing his cheek, "Relax your body, baby."

And he started to push into him, too slow, he just put the tip in before going out and again, like that a couple of times. Youngjae groaned in frustration, regretting having mentioned that it was his first time - he was ready and yeah, he was nervous and couldn't help but tense up a bit when feeling him there, but it wasn't like he was going to break if he rushed or slammed in. Being this slow it felt more tortuous.

"Fuck," he said breathlessly when Jaebeom came out of him again without even getting in deep enough, "I want it all, put it in now."

Jaebeom smirked, stroking his thigh gently, "Then let me, I can't go in if you're so tight, baby. Let me in, okay?"

This time, Youngjae tried to loosen his entire body by closing his eyes and breathing heavily as he felt the other begin to enter him, his body opening painfully to receive him, although there was still that tickle from before that made him feel good.

"You’re doing amazing babe," Jaebeom blurted out, his fingers digging into his leg, "So good, so tight for me."

With a push, which was stronger and more painful than he planned, he entered completely, feeling his walls tighten around him, pressing him deliciously sucking him in or maybe, trying to push him out.

"You're good?"

Youngjae shook his head, unable to open his eyes or even try to move it seemed to cause more pain than pleasure, he was still too stiff and he knows it.

"It’s okay baby," Jaebeom whispered, leaning toward him. The move made him slide a bit in his passage and Youngjae moans, curving his back, "Does it hurt badly? Do you want to stop?"

Youngjae denies again, and the older devotes himself to kissing him slowly at first, then faster and deeper, his hand closing on his manhood slowly stimulating him to keep the pain away. And when Youngjae is distracted enough, he started with a gentle sway of his hips, moving just a little but the reaction he got prompted him to keep going, Youngjae was panting at last getting used to his length.

"Hyung more," he asked when he started needing it, when the initial pain gave way to a delicious tingling and his body was asking for more of that.

Jaebeom slapped harshly his leg once more, Youngjae caught his lip between his teeth, quieting the sounds, "What did I tell you about my name?"

Youngjae smiled, leaning his leg over his shoulder licking his lips, the way Jaebeom looked at him, he knew he couldn't wait much longer with that slow rhythm he had chosen, "Jaebeom, i want your dick..." he gasps in what he hoped was a sensual sound, and the other's gaze darkened.

Holding Youngjae's leg over his shoulder, he leaned down a little and his movements quickened, growling in his ear as he slipped in and out of his body, leaving the delicacy behind - Youngjae had asked for it after all. And it was so warm and tight and he sucked his cock in unconsciously as he writhed under his body with an expression that melted into a grimace of pleasure when he finally found the cluster of nerves that made him see stars.

"There!" Youngjae screamed, wrapping his hands in his hair, moving his hip as well for more sensations, "Jaebeom, harder."

Jaebeom felt a chill go down his back, hearing the boy call him and, pleasing him, he accelerated his rhythm, nailing him down on the mattress, listening delighted how he whimpered without air under him, damn he was delicious.

When the pressure built up in his belly, drawing the end, Jaebeom took the boy’s unattended manhood, jerking him off as he moved in and out of his body, Youngjae moaned incoherence, his muscles tensing before releasing his arousal with Jaebeom’s name between his lips.

Somewhere in his foggy mind he thought he heard Jaebeom groan his name too, suddenly slowing down his movements to a complete stop, laying all his weight over his body.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, catching his breath until Jaebeom moved over him to kiss him slowly, stroking his hair lovingly.

"How was it?" He asked in a whisper and Youngjae barely had the strength to open his eyes, Jaebeom just like him surely looked out of it, though he also looked just a little anxious, "Did you like it?"

Youngjae smiled with a small, satisfied smile, "Yes, it was so good."

"Wanna take a shower?" Jaebeom smiled too but the younger shook his head, closing his eyes.

"I want to sleep."

He was knocked out before realizing that Jaebeom stood up for a towel to wipe his abdomen, kissing him on the forehead before lying down next to him.

* * *

When he woke up he was alone in bed, and for a second Youngjae was afraid Jaebeom would have left him there alone until he heard music from outside.

He was suddenly anxious. What if for Jaebeom this had only been a one time thing? He said he liked Youngjae but what if he did it just because Youngjae basically offered himself?

No, he had said that he liked Youngjae too, Jaebeom was not the kind of person who would play like that with someone.

When he got up he saw a bottle of water on the bedside table and a set of clothes arranged he supposed for him, so he put it on taking his time to take courage and go out and face Jaebeom and whatever would happen now.

"Jaebeom?" he called softly as he joined him in the kitchen, Jaebeom was giving him his back, heating something on the stove. He didn't know if he would get mad at him for calling him by just his name but he had asked himself, didn't he? Or that was just for bed?

"Hi," Jaebeom turned around, smiling tenderly at him without mentioning anything about call him with more respect, he supposed he had earned the right then, "Do you want to eat? I went to buy something while you were sleeping.”

Youngjae nodded and sat quietly, he didn't know what he expected from Jaebeom or what he had to say but he began to feel the discomfort settling between them. The older one tried to get conversation out of him, talking about things Youngjae barely heard, just shaking his head or nodding in response each time. He didn't know how after all that, Jaebeom behaved like nothing. Was he going to ignore what happened? He wasn't sure he wanted to talk about it, though.

"Why are you so quiet?" Jaebeom finally asked with a frown, though he only received a shrug in response. He sighed deeply, "Baby, do you regret it?"

Youngjae looked up, Jaebeom looked worried, anxious again, and he quickly shook his head, "I thought you would regret it."

"Listen to me Youngjae," the older one took his hand and stared at him, "I never would have done that to you if I hadn't wanted to, okay? I'm never going to regret this, I really liked it."

"You did, really?"

Jaebeom nodded, "You are amazing, perfect."

"And now that?" The boy asked, still doubtful.

"You tell me, what do you want to happen?"

"I... I don't know. I want to try to be with you." He said what he really felt, if the other didn’t want that, it was better to hear the rejection right now before getting any illusions - if he was going to take out the ‘You’re too young, you don't know what you want’ speech. The answer wasn't what he imagined, anyway.

"I would like that," the other replied and there seemed to be no doubt in him, Youngjae almost didn't believe him but his heart began to dance deep in his chest.

"Yeah?" He asked just to be sure but Jaebeom was already at his side, with a smile, nodding.

"Do you want to go out with me? Go on a date?"

"Yes." He replied quickly hoping he didn't look so anxious, he really, really was going out with Im Jaebeom. His feelings could truly be reciprocated.

Jaebeom reached out and kissed him for a moment, before Youngjae shoved him as if he just remembered something important, "But we can't tell Jinyoung hyung!"

"No way! Unless you want to run out of a boyfriend before the first date."

Youngjae laughed and was so happy that not even Jinyoung could actually screw it up, "If ours works we’ll have to tell him someday."

Jaebeom shook his head, "But first let's focus on ourselves, okay? Then we think of your brother,” He pauses to think a bit and then adds, "But we definitely won't tell him before you turn 18, you have to be 18 when he finds out."

"He's going to kill you anyway."

"You’re not helping."

"Okay, when I'm 18." Youngjae reached out to kiss him and it feels good to be able to do it freely without feeling that at any moment he’ll be pushed away, "Meanwhile you’ll be my little secret, I like that."

Jaebeom approached his lips again but Youngjae turned his face away before he could touch him, he heard his phone ring in the living room.

"It's Jinyoung hyung," he announced, reading the text he got, "He wants to know where I am. I told him it’s a secret.”

"Are you insane?!" Jaebeom felt his soul leave his body, "He’ll question you until you tell him the truth!"

"Easy hyung, I can handle it."

Oh no, Jinyoung wasn't the type that could be handle, he was already royally fucked, "You're going to get me killed."

Youngjae laughed out loud and Jaebeom wondered if he really knew where he was getting into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pray for Jaebeom lol Maybe he has to rethink his life choices. 
> 
> I'm glad I could finish this one, i liked it! 
> 
> I don't know if there's mistakes here so I'll be back tomorrow or later today (?) to fix it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed guys. :)


End file.
